narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grand Clash of Ninja: Minkai Zokatakei vs Makan Shunkan
GO MINKAI!!! Show this guy who's the real fighter. Sorry ANBU-san, but you are wrong about Zanpaku-to... Narutokurosaki547 18:14, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ??? Why don't they just poke the eye on the sword with a sharp object? ~Pop goes the Minkai~ Echo Uchiha 01:42, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Lol Echo I've been wondering that as well. Also, why does a sword have an eye on it. It's a little freaky. I've played Soul Calibur 2, and I still wonder. Narutokurosaki547 02:32, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Yet it does not creep you guys out that it can talk. The animate eye represents how it is a living being, capable of speech, vison, and devouring souls. I have soul calibur 2, 3, 4. In soul calibur 2, he gots the creepy eye. In SC3, he has a purple eye that could be easily mistaken for a gem. In SC4, he is ruined and looks like he has no eye. Sc2 has the best version of Nightmare and soul edge, so I used them for minkai. And about the sharp object; one must have a divine or holy weapon to do so. Otherwise, you will most likeley just go under Soul Edge's will. hehe Maxi... Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:42, 29 December 2008 (UTC) YES I AM ADDICTED TO SOUL CALIBUR YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT???! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:42, 29 December 2008 (UTC) HOOOOOO...MO!! I already know Minkai's goal is to own a pub... at the center of the earth! --Seireitou 02:44, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Go say that to Soul Edge's face.. or.. erm... Eye! It is not homo; it has no gender. it is a rock. A burning rock. Although Soul Edge has had some, um, rather strange srevants and hosts *points an accusing finger at Tira* Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:48, 29 December 2008 (UTC) To Minkai: So what if it is the Harbinger of death. The fact it has an eye is the weird part. To Seireitou: I think that the Soul Edge is more prone to take over a human male over a human female, for two reasons. And I am not trying to be sexist in these comments: * It's a commodity to have a guy as the supreme evil person, seeing as they have more of a tendancy to gain ultimate power. * I don't think any girl, except someone who has a personality like Anko Mitarashi, would want to go within 1 mile of that sword. Just my opinion. Narutokurosaki547 02:53, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah yeah, just as fun as Seireitou on a talk show Anouncer: Alright we are here today with Lord Sekenousama, Seire.. Seireitou: Boobies! The show is over, everyone in the audience looks pissed. Or, Minkai in the theripist office Theripist: Alright, Minkai, i show you an ink blob and you tell me what you think of it Shows an ink blob Minkai: Beer Shows another ink blob Minkai: More Beer Shows another ink blob Minkai: More Beer Shows another ink blob Minkai: More Beer Shows another ink blob Minkai: More Beer Therapist: Alright, what about this one Shows an ink blob that is shaped like beer Minkai: Huh, lets see.... hmmmm..... a vagina? Therapist: Get out --Seireitou 02:54, 29 December 2008 (UTC) answers Seireitou, yes. Kurosaki, You do not have SC3, so you don't know Tira. She serves Soul Edge, and in an alternate ending, becomes a host. But aside from that, there is no recorded female host. But many females come close to Soul Edge. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 03:03, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, sorry I didn't know... I made a script similar to Seireitou's. Just my version... Announcer:'Welcome to the Jerry Springer Show Today on this episode of the Jerry Springer show we have 3 guests from Naruto Fanon The most powerful person, or so he believes, and biggest perv of Naruto Fanon, Seirei- '''Seireitou:'SO HE BELIVES?! *sits in corner mumbling* WTF... '''Announcer: Yes, well, next, the drunkard of Naruto Fanon, Minkai Zo- Minkai: *on a hangover* Hey Jerry, what the %&$@ am I doing here? Announcer: Um...your a guest on my show... Minkai: Oh cool. *Soul Edge Takes over. Also on Hangover* I K33l J00 All with my sword thing. Jerry: Well then, next the most level-headed of the three, Hikaru Kurosaki. Hikaru: *listening to iPod* Jerry: Hikaru? Hikaru: Oh sorry. I was listening to a Weird Al song. Jerry: Which one? Hikaru: Jerry Springer. Jerry: Yes, that's my name. Weird Al: No, he means the song. Jerry: Oh... Hikaru: *looks to Seireitou* What are you doing? Seireitou: *whispering* Using my Byakugan to look at the hot girls in the crowd. Hikaru: Figures...is Tsunade there? Seireitou: Yes, that's who I'm looking at. *looks back and face turns red* Minkai: *back to "normal"* What the frick happened? *falls over from hangover* Hikaru: *sighs* what the heck...so why're we here? Jerry: I have heard that you three friends are kind of having issues. Hikaru: Such as? Jerry: Beating the living daylights out of each other. Hikaru: Oh, that's normal. Seireitou: Hikaru, can we leave? Minkai's foaming at the mouth. Minkai: KILL...Kill...Ku...Kurosaki knows nothing about SC3... Hikaru: So? I can't find it, so shut up. *Turns to Jerry* Sorry, we gotta leave. Jerry: Now? Hikaru: Look, here's a tape of when Seireitou and Ryun and I fought. Show that. See ya! *Leaves with Seireitou and Minkai.* Narutokurosaki547 03:18, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Recent Edit: Narutokurosaki547 03:26, 29 December 2008 (UTC) >_< SO HE BELIEVES?!!?.... well, wahtever You got Minkai dead on, but Seireitou is alittle too much of a perv, he aisnt that much of one. --Seireitou 03:33, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Think of this as a segment from SNL. Narutokurosaki547 03:37, 29 December 2008 (UTC) my comparisons: Haizo Hyuga and Reiten; Ed Elric, getting pissed when called short Seireitou;cross between jiraya and naruto and orochomaru... he really caqnnot be compared.. Hikaru; armstrong HAHAHAHA Minkai;Sesshomaru and Rokkaku..... and nobody knows this person do they? Ooh, ooh! Seireiotu reads a Where's Waldo book Seireitou: Damn it where is it Looks around and around and cant find it "Where's Waldo!?" Seireitou takes the book and burns it till nothign is left or visible Seireitou: WHERE'S WALDO NOW BITCH!!!! Everyone looks at him Seireitou: uh, huh, yeah Seireitou Runs away --Seireitou 03:53, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Hikaru DOESN'T = Armstrong. Narutokurosaki547 03:59, 29 December 2008 (UTC)